


H2O: Just Add Magic!

by Midnight_fantasia



Series: My Wondrous World? [5]
Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Boy Harry Potter, Barty has an unhealthy, Bottom Tom Riddle, Dangerous Situations, M/M, Monster Tom, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Top Harry Potter, Voldemort is Tom brat of a brother, as well as draco, happy married riddle family, magical artefacts, maybe implied mpreg, neville and tom are bestie, no worry they're the same age, not really he is, obsession with Voldie, rather beautiful but, surprise surprise, use of three peverell brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_fantasia/pseuds/Midnight_fantasia
Summary: If someone would have told Tom Riddle, new transferee student of Hogwarts; that the day when he would have set foot on Mako his whole life would change, forever. He would have surely look at that person with an are-you-serious gaze while lifting an eyebrow in disbelief.But now sitting in extreme discomfort in his bathtub -well if the position he was in could even be called sitting- sceptically staring at his bottom, scrutinizing the scales that now cover the bottom half of his body or just the fact that he no more even have his freaking feet!. And if after he ardently deny the accusations that during this moment he has screamed so high and loud that a flock of birds stationed nearby flee away, which he will still deny it fervently in the end.Thanks God, his parents aren't at home!
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Voldemort, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Procrastination/Author, Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: My Wondrous World? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597702
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

Due to an excursion to an isolated but wondrous island followed by a failed experimentation, an explosion, falling directly into sea water in an underwater cave inside a dormant volcano and being stuck in it, isn't really what one can classified as a gleeful experience. Soak wet until really late at night -the luck really when you didn't even told someone where you were, the joy!- and which before all, tonight, the moon was full and according to the locals; many strange things tend to happen during the time that there were a full moon.

Then something weird indeed happened to him and the water in the cave began to bubble furiously. Surprisingly the water was as warm as a well deserve bath after a hard day thus thinking that he couldn't get anymore wetter he jumped in it -again- and basked in the lukewarm liquid and unexpectedly -like magic- a door appear and he existed the strange island on the boat he has used to attend the said island.

But the very next day something indeed really strange happened and to his perplexed self, the second that his fingertip has touched a droplet of water his whole body changed and he turned into a merman!

Now he, Tom Riddle new transferee student of Hogwarts; has to keep his secret since he didn't want the chance of him becoming an experimental subject if his secret was intercepted by the wrong person, juggling with making unnecessary friends and evaded water where the only thing he found meters around him was just water! And really what does everybody got with wanting to always do something associated with water; just when he was nearby at that!

Really!! Plus the nudging attraction he was feeling every time the Potter heir was near him was really make him restless and unsettling!


	2. The Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done additional changes from the original, don't know by how much by there some. 
> 
> '-' Additional info or inner thoughts
> 
> Italic ‘was used to accentuate the meaning of the word'
> 
> Bold or underlined ‘to take the word into consideration'
> 
> () ‘most of the time contained the person first name initial, so that his character can easily be identified’  
> Notes- beware of lost alphabets, yes alphabets as l saw that there may lack some in word sometime and sorry but it is due to the fact that I’m a fast typer, or something may have happened while writing. 
> 
> Huff l'm so tired now guys, l finished that chapter today just for you! Have a good time!

In the blue azure sky, an horde of clouds were seen moving slow but steadily.

And behind one of them, hiding from the living on the ground the figure of a plane could be distinguished; sometimes moving above clouds or going through them.

Inside a booming voice were heard through out the plane, telling all of the passengers that the aircraft will land in the upcoming moment. And just after saying that it began to dive down and gradually the airstrip was seen, the detachment of the wheels could be hear and the seconds began to make itself feel heavier with each passing seconds. Then with a jerk that have surely been felt throughout the whole airplane; the mass of metal finally landed. Then the door of the aircraft opened and metallic stair were attached to it; so that the passengers could finally set foot on the land. 

Finally stepping from the stairs, a pair of dark leather shoes scratched against the asphalt with a thud sound. A pair of stunning jade green eyes -pale but rich in tone- with other tones such as light brown, light blue and grey mingling together to form as exquisite pair of eyes; were scrutinizing the horizon ahead and a slight almost imperceptible furrows of the eyes brows appears due to deep concentration and light brown hair flutter along side the soft breeze.

A youth around 1m 84cm was standing with the support of strong legs, tall and straight giving off an imposing presence; he wore a tailored but relaxed style leather pants, a forest green top was beneath the dark leather jacket he wore; additionally there was a waist harness going until his thigh, tightly and firmly hugging his hourglass and narrow waist; and outlining his abs and chest perfectly. Veiny and slender arms, long and elegant fingers hidden inside the jacket sleeves. An exquisite neck and Adam’s apple bobbing up and down sexily with a faint trace of sweat; a breath taking face with a edge cutting jaw, a pair of lavish lips of a rosy colour, a sharp nose, high bone cheek brought out more in a definite way by lovely milky skin, very long lashes that with each flaps touched the cheeks, an almond shaped eyes and beautifully carved eyebrows. His light curly brown hair flowed down at the nape of his neck and his bang immaculately framed his face accentuating the beauty of the youth.

And standing there in front of the airship, the sun rising behind the said aircraft; creating a halo on top on his head. It truely was a sight to behold and the scene made anyone that come across it feel as if an arrow has just pierce through their heart. As if, at this exact moment the young man bathing in the sunlight brought out the thought of a deity that has decided to grace the world just by descending on this realm. 

And before him click of high heels were heard, and a women in her mid thirties was perceived. Looking warmly at the teenager before her she grinned, the woman was a fair 1m67 wearing a soft pastel pink dress that stopped until her knee and a pair of fine and slender legs were hiding behind it. Her heels in a mary jean style were of the same colour as her dress making her appear as soft and warm as the aura she was expelling now. She had a slender form, forming an S line. A thin nose, full plum lips, soft and squishy cheeks, an almond shape eyes, double eyes lid, straight eyebrow, dark brown hair so dark that it sometimes appeared black styled in a wavy fashion or was it the natural way?...

But her most distinct feature was her eyes bright brown with specks of electric green. To add to her beauty, her face seemed to have been left untouched by the years that passed by. In all, She was just beautiful. 

Then a muscular arm wrapped themselves around the woman waist in a loving manner, there next to her was a man that look almost the same as the youth but there were still notable differences, while the teen was leaning more on the soft and delicate features, the man was way more muscular and built than him even taller. He was just like the teen but there was one prominent difference between the two, was their eyes. While the teen eyes was an enchanting pale aventurine colour, the older had striking silver bead with specks of bright brown.

Both of them offered him a smile while hugging him. And tearful the woman said “dear, welcome back home.”

********  
Departing from the airport, taking a boat and then travelling by car until reaching the final destination. 

  
The silver grey car was one of the those expensive and extravagant the teen used to see back then, the times when he had nothing and the only thing he could do was enviously watching from afar, but now he cannot be feeling as such any longer now that he got those things too as they had always meant to be his and what a person like him was meant to have, someone of his person has to get something as trivial as this. Something befitting of his person of excellence. 

_Because I have always been special and always will be._

  
Looking outside of the tinted black window in a disinterested fashion, he borely gazed outside. And only greenly panorama met his view, next he stared down on the muddy road which seem to extend miles and miles ahead.

_In a never ending way._

The youth, Tom Marvolo Riddle, sigh feeling mentally exhausted.

If asked if his life was good until now he would answered that so far it wasn’t so bad, his years until now was most likely frightening kids and grown up here and there. Casting aside the fact that all those year he was an orphan, note the key word ‘ _was_ ’ and the things like living in a semi abandoned orphanage -just to make it clear, how well-kept building he stayed in was- or the daily rags he wore -which with the current garment that was on his body he couldn’t be more pleased to finally has something meeting his demand and expectations for a person like him-

_Oh how he had hated feeling so useless and caged. Incapable of doing and having what he wants._

It now made 16 years that he was living in that damned orphanage and for his 16 birthday, guess what kind of present was waiting for him that day. Exactly! A visit of people wanting to adopt him! -or more likely everybody wanted to get rid of him so they pushed him toward the first newcomer couple who deemed not to heed to the matron ‘ _praises_ ’ to his being- and that was how he was adopted –most likely found by his biological parents- after 16 years of being unwanted and imagined his shocked when he came inside the matron room to see the couple that seem to want him, only to see himself looking at a carbon copy of an alter ego in what was to be his father.

And upon seeing him, the man’s wife began to weep and she ran to hug him, crying again and again that they finally found him. Which at that time, Tom was genuinely confused more than he has ever been in that moment, and if you had thought it may have been because his mind didn't already tag them as 'biological parents' then that would definitely insulting his intelligence, no, just the unanswered question that remained in the air ' _if they did not abandoned me then what happened?'_

It was then later explained by his mother that during a family holiday, during the first year that he was born. The very night he disappeared, they had put him in his chamber but the next morning he could not be found anymore. Which had result in a frantic search all over the manor to the city but not a single trace of him could be found. His parents told him of how they thought it was one of their enemy who has done this and how afraid they were for his life and how they had searched for him at any lead they thought would lead them to him but days turns into weeks, then weeks turned into months and then years.

And his parents assured him that they never stopped searching, no matter what. And it was during a break they took from work that on a wimp they decided to go to England once again to search and when they were walking they passed by the orphanage and sensing something in there, Merope has told Thomas to go check in there and in a burst of courage went inside the _very old_ and _un-kept_ building -a wonder really why calling it a building when it’s already built and can collapse at any moment?- 

  
To their relief, joy and disbelief; they found out that there is indeed someone named _Tom Riddle._

  
_So that was it, that is how he met his parents after all those years._

  
“Do not worry dear, I am sure that everything will be alright now,” _his mother_ said, sitting regal in front of him and _his father_ offered him a small smile of encouragement in his direction. And looking ahead Tom could also see the encouraging support of the driver from the front mirror. He stared for a while, dazed and ducked his head to the side feeling unusually flustered -if this indeed was what the emotion he was currently feeling was called- and resumed his staring out of the window as if nothing happened even as far as to pull down the glass so that the air washed away the redness on his face.

_(Evasion, reluctance to face a foreign sentiment.)_

And he _knew_ as he looked ahead on the road, that his adventure just _began_. 

*********  
After around two hours, he could finally see something else aside the green grass and wild life. The island was well known for it natural beauty and different species that existed within it.

  
The town -or more likely a town a step away from a full fledge city- gigantic building here, houses there, attraction, etc. After another thirty minutes he discover that his new -and one that was not going to change frequently- home was situated near the port well only separated by another thirty minutes leaving his house to the port. Which he was quite confused at first as of why his parents was living near the port, which was answered surprisingly by the normally quiet father of his; saying that they had a business there, more precisely an exportation business. His old man told him that they exported many things: from food, clothing, cosmetic products, they were a really big company with branches throughout the world -but his parents were fond of the first place their company first set sailed which was the reason why they stayed here-. They also have helped in financing many project and experiment but they also had a rising competitor, the Potter’s, which has gain really well round popularity they mostly turned around electronics products, and now even mechanic thing. 

  
Tom was kind off reluctant to spend and waste time with people that can be considered as stranger since not really much time has flow by, since the moment he met his parents and he was a bit sceptical with the idea of living together with other; for his mind it really was a strange and uncomfortable thing. and Tom was not accustomed with the foreign situation, since he is more use to stay in reclusion, more than around other breathing things. Maybe he could asked those parents of his to let him find an apartment in the town so that he could stay closed to... _Stay closed to what._ Now that his mind supplied again aside _his_ parent, he doesn’t know other people and although staying down in the to-be-city had at first proved to have been time saving from going back and forth from his house to the city; the teen was not sure what more advantages could he find.

But swiftly he glanced at _his parent_ -which was and still is a weird word each time he said it in his mind and echoed afterwords, the _idea_ of finally _having_ parents that what is strange and he knew that he will still need time for him to be used to this, well if he ever get used to it, that it and seeing them smiling so brightly and suddenly the realisation that these persons were happy because they were going to spend time _together_ with him, made a foreign sentiment surged from deep within him and a reluctant sigh pass the barrier of his lips -a signal that he threw the idea away-. Moreover thirty minutes to travel back to the town and another thirty back when he will return _home_ is not really a hassle; the worse could be that he will waste one hour of his life mostly everyday and for him that clearly not even a thread in his mind -even if he normally waste his precious time- and maybe he will find their presence tolerable and maybe his _family_ could even enjoy his presence after all... 

_(insecure and found himself unlovable)_

He was forced out of his musing when the luxurious car halted, indicating the end of the trip. Surprisingly he found that his parents already stepped out of the car and that even his door was opened and a hand was held out in front of him. Gingerly he took the hand of the surprisingly young butler and stepped out, with a mental note to himself not to ponder so deeply that his mind is whisked from awareness -which he will later found that _unfortunately_ it will stay a habit of his that will later be a part for all his misfortune-. Looking ahead he saw a manor -he remember seeing a picture of this type of house with the name plastered above the image, and how he had wished instead of staying in a haunted infrastructure wanted to live in such giant and spacious house, in his book which he had *cough* stole *cough* from the library when he was little. 

  
The _manor_ presented before him was absolutely gigantic, and looking behind his pair of pale jade beads met kilometres of green grass; which let him think that he now has an sight of how his parents wealth weight just by how vaste their _home_ _exterior_ was. The manor was painted in a refreshing pale ash grey -and Tom thought he distinguished a light beige hue-colour, a stairs of three step in a semi-circle shape splashed in a light blue even balancing in a light grey colour in the blazing sun. Twin pillar, each at the end side of the stairs in ceramic and in an ash grey tone with beautiful plant vines engraved in it; were also supporting a balcony of the same tone of the house. The balcony closed in a semi-circle with vines travelling around the smaller pillar around the half crescent shape. Tom could also faintly see that there was two more balcony, at each side of the manor but not at the same level, the right one was built at the middle of the manor -which for Tom was far enough by taking into account how lengthy and big it was- and the third one at the left side was... Tom would say it was built at the ¾ of the house and somehow he had the feeling that there was not only three but more. 

  
(Plan: balcony  
•- front   
  
  
Right-• 

  
•-left  
  
•-rear )

The roof of the manor was made up of tiles in a deep royal blue, the same colour found in the depth of the sea. (For the shape, let your imagination run free)

  
But Tom remember that usually a manor was different from that of a mansion, a manor was usually a house just like a mansion very luxurious and large but was normally accompanied by a plot of land and belong to someone of lordship. Strange as it was usually only passed down by family or considered as an heritage site due to always being old and built during feudal time. _Was his parents descendent of nobility ?_

“It looked like you know what this is and by your expression l already deduced what you want to say... It is right this manor is rightfully our, but passed down by your mother side. Well short long story is just that one day we found that Merope is the descendant of a noble house called Slytherin and which held a distinguish status here in this country figuring even in it’s history for saving the country from a devastating war and saving another noble house family dubbed as Gryffindor; and they were famous for raising cold-blooded animal mainly serpent. Plus son, your mother and l wanted a quiet and large place to reside, and her heritage proved useful, although it needed to be renovated and it has already been built far away from the city but it met our demand at that time. So do you appreciate _our home_?” 

-this is how it came to his mind and realisation hit him like a bull that they were -both of them- eagerly waiting for any sign or reaction, even the _tiniest_ they could find, in his side and somehow he couldn’t help but smile softly which cause his mind to froze and his long finger to trace the up curve that his lips was forming -and he could not help but thought when was the last time he **_smiled_**. 

“And we assigned mirroir -the young adult who took Tom’s hand- to be your personal butler, he will stay with you and will aid you with whatever could you possibly need. Additionally he will be your guide until your are familiar enough to navigate around the house by yourself. But no worries, this place is small enough that within few weeks you memorised it like the back of your hand!” Tom feeling extremely bewildered looked at the giant that his father just called _small_ and could not help but thought if indeed this small house could bememorised after few weeks only, or if even ever that is. But he was never one to back out from a challenge and less when it was one that had to do with his mind. 

  
Flanked by Mirroir his butler, he followed behind his parents when they began walking ahead, and stopped just before the huge door, it was a rich brown with gold vines dancing in a complicate manner on the door and the doorknob he found -perplexed- was made of emerald, it was of a dark green colour. 

  
Quizzically he looked at his parents and found them each by his side, by the right his bright mother and by the left his tall father -not that he was short, he was still considered tall by the average but just shorter than the giant next to him- silently asking them what they wanted him to do because at this rate, it was flagrant that they wanted something from him -if you asked him why he was somehow still a bit hesitant with them he would say that it was because that's something unfamiliar for him, and Tom agree with himself that would be what any body that was deprived of their parents would feel, with being alone and shunned most of your life to then find one day out of the blues people, your parents before you saying they never abandoned you, accept you and _loved_ you just like that. And although it was nice to feel love but technically they were still stranger albeit his _biological_ parents...it’s not normal to trust blindly no matter how warm it feel; and Tom was smart enough to know that but he also liked to think that he wasn’t like others, in the intellectual department of course, though his eyes alone is enough to make him stand out- getting out of his musing when he felt something cold in the palm of his hand, he looked at both his parents with a questioning gaze as he hold a key -obviously the manor’s-

With a tender smile, his mother looked at him and she was practically glowing and in a joyful tone said “This key was made by my father for you when you were just a newborn baby. He said that he wanted to gave you something memorable and when you would be of age will give it to you, but he was incapable to do so when you were taken away. So he gave it to us in hope that this key will be the luck that will finally lead us to you becoming the symbol of our reunion, and it really did because it was always with us even when we found you. My father said that this key is used to open the gate, the gate to home. Hoping if you ever go away again this key will be a reminder that you will always have a place to return to. Moreover! This key also represent the manor, it’s holder is its owner which means in other words that you are now the owner of this house! Happy Late 16 birthday dear!” 

Looking wide eyes at the person who is my parents, Tom was beginning to feel his eyes sting. All of his short life, all he ever wanted was to feel accepted, wanting to feel the warm that he, for as long he could remember he has always _envied_ in the kids back then in the orphanage; always wondering why was it that he didn’t have but they did to always receiving gift either for being well behave or for their birthday when he not even once had been given something. All his belonging was things he steal as testimony of his hard work, for his survival because he was sure the matron would have left him starved himself if not for the police officer who visited every time and who was also quite found of him. But even so if he didn’t steal every times that evil women would have left him to fend for himself causing him to be underweight by many kilos. And he knew that he was not really normal -his appearance- just by the worried look his mother gave him every now just his father although for him it was more discrete.

And he still do not know how he does not suffer of a growing disorder, or he did, looking at how delicate and fragile he appear to be. That he never knew if it was because his appearance take after his mother or was caused because of his disorder, yes he suffer from eating disorder as it was evident that he would at least have one or two disorder with the way he lived, and his skin compared to others was very fragile from the lack of nutriment his body should have received but never did. 

  
Looking at the key made in jade symbolising of luck, wealth and _**love**_ and looking once again at his parents, he realised that maybe this really was not a dream and was real. That he finally has left this hell hole of his once and for all.

  
With his head held high, happiness and confidence blooming in his heart. He reached for the doorknob trusting the fragile key -as fragile as his heart- turned it and opened the door.   
Just as the door opened a bright light was seen momentarily blinding him, and with determined steps he marched inside and just like that his new life really _began_. 


End file.
